1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying device which rotates during flight. In particular, the present invention relates to a flying toy having an airfoil member which enables the toy to stay elevated for a longer duration and which increases the stability of the toy to allow for straighter and longer distance flight.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has described various types of rotating flying toys. Illustrative of the prior art flying toys are U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,620 to Reinke; U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,157 to Silverglate; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,258 to Tomberlin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,624 to Brinker.
Reinke describes an aerial projection having a generally frusto-conical, solid body of symmetrical configuration. The projection is intended to simulate the curved flight of a ball without relying on the skill of the pitcher. The projectional is useful in batting and throwing games.
Silverglate describes a bladed flying toy having a central hub with a plurality of elongated support arms extending radially outwardly. An annular ring with a diameter greater than the hub is deposed coaxially with the hub and is attached to the outer ends of the support arms. A plurality of blades are attached to the support arms by flexible hinge means which allow the blades to rotate in response to the direction of airflow.
Tomberlin describes a flying toy which returns to the thrower. The toy has first and second rotary elements which are held together in a spaced relationship by a hub. A length of flexible line is connected to the hub and wound thereon prior to use. Each rotary element contains a plurality of members which extend outward from the axis of rotation. Each rotary element also contains an edge guard extending between and connected to the outer ends of the members. During use, the members are intended to provide lift to the device as the device is rotated. The flexible line returns the toy to the user by rewinding around the hub for the return flight.
Brinker describes a flying disc toy having a first and second counter-rotating spinners orthogonally disposed upon a centered vertical axle. The spinners have a central hub and a rigid outer circular rim which is in coplanar alignment with the hub. A plurality of uniformly spaced elongated fins extend between the hub and the rim. The spinners rotate in opposed directions which gives the disc lift during flight.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,148 to Dahl which describes a safety wing for an aircraft.
None of the above prior art patents describe a flying toy having airfoils which enables the toy to fly straighter for a longer distance.